Both manufacturers and retailers label their products with hang-tag labels that include logos, brand names, sizes, colors, pricing, promotions, sweepstakes, and bar codes for scanning product at time of sale. Moreover, they need to provide detailed product information such as material composition to customers (this is often mandated by law, depending on the product).
There are a variety of commercially available hang-tags for accomplishing the above described purpose for clothing, accessories, and other articles. Hang tags and/or labels are a useful means for conveying promotional material and/or necessary information. The typical hang-tag is a simple piece of card stock (which can be folded) and which is attached to a garment or other product by a “swift tack” (i.e., a lopped plastic fastener applied by a gun) or a string or cord threaded through the top of the tag.
Current hang-tags are primarily informational versus an actual product, limited to promotion of company brand, communicating essential information to customers such as product collection name, color style, size, and bar code that can be scanned by a cashier.
Current hang-tags are viewed as a brand billboard that catches the eye of consumers at point-of-sale, but is often discarded by the consumer when the product is brought home. Therefore, most hang-tags are designed for the sole purpose of communicating information to a potential customer solely at-time-of purchase.
Current hang-tags can convey a sweepstakes promotion, such as product registration to be entered into a drawing for prize, removable decal and/or tattoo. These types of interactive hang-tags add value to a product, when compared to traditional hang-tags whose promotional role is relegated to product information, brand information, and web site.
Any enhancement or supplement to a manufacturer's hang-tag must demonstrate additional sales promotion value to warrant minimal increased unit cost.